A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance data search system, and more particularly to a musical performance data search system having a related data editing function.
B) Description of the Related Art
A user of an automatic musical performance apparatus plays only a melody line, and makes the automatic musical performance apparatus play style data (hereinafter simply called a “style”) which is accompaniment data stored in the automatic musical performance apparatus, by searching and designating the style by using the apparatus.
Accompaniment which matches a melody line is generally selected by a user. In this case, the user selects the style in accordance with related data such as genres of music programs listed on a display device.
Performance data to be set to music includes tone color data and accompaniment data (or simply called a “style”). The performance data is used together with an information group “records” such as a music title and a music genre which represents the image of the music. A conventional apparatus capable of easily selecting such performance data is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-10-207460. This apparatus displays a list of a plurality of records to allow a user to select the performance data such as tone color data and style.
This conventional apparatus displays only one style per one music title in the list. Only one list is prepared for searching a style. When record search starts, the list of all records is displayed to allow a user to narrow a search range of records under the desired search conditions.
Therefore, with the conventional apparatus of this type, it is not possible to know a variety of styles matching one music title and to select the optimum style from a plurality of style candidates. Narrowing the search range of all records and reducing the amount of displayed contents are a time consuming work. With such a conventional apparatus, it takes a long time to narrow the search range and find a desired style.
With the conventional apparatus, a cursor is moved one data item after another of a list displayed on the display unit. It takes a time to move the cursor to the desired data item.